


Shatter

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Commission fic, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Tea, also porny, and also so so in love, felicia invents the pumpkin spice latte, its very cute, niles is a giver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Felicia is always there, taking care of him. It's only natural that now or then he wants to take care of her too.





	Shatter

She’s adorable, so it’s hardly fair that Niles is forced to look at her day in and day out and try to maintain even some semblance of composure. She faces each day ready and willing to do her best and seeking to please others. For the longest time, Niles thought maybe it was a lie. Felicia’s job is literally to serve others; how can she face it with so much positivity if it isn’t a front to get something? 

 

Maybe Niles needs to take a page from her book and be more willing to trust people because she's an actual angel even if her feathers are black. He’s not sure why she fell from Heaven or why they didn’t catch their mistake, but she’s his now. He’s already swooped in and tainted her—he won’t let heavens or angels or gods themselves take her away from him. 

 

Niles doesn’t need tea. He’s never been very good at remembering to eat his own meals throughout the day because he doesn’t always feel he needs them. For years and years, he never had a chance to eat three meals a day. Now it seems excessive. But even when he forgets to show up at the mess hall Felicia always seems to find him with a silver tray of tea and some sort of portable snack she’ll insist he eats.

 

He doesn’t need tea but she’s here with it anyway, as she always is. Niles is trying to work. Leo has research piled high around him lately. Niles thinks it’s only fair that if Leo spent so much time teaching him to read all those years ago, he owes it to him to use that skill to help him. He’s leaning over a table with scrolls unfurled and maps unfolded and books so old they smell like dirt and mothballs laid out on their spines. He’s struggling to decipher the Old-Nohrian to find what Leo’s looking for. An  _ aha  _ moment would be nice, but Niles fears he’s stumbled into another dead end.

 

Niles only looks up from the tattered maps because he's sure if he didn't look away his head would explode. But with impeccable timing, he hears a ceramic pot clatter against its tray while Felicia tries to negotiate a truce between herself and the door. Oh, and her lips are drawn into the tiniest ‘o’ and her brows are drawn into very specific, concentrated crease. How can he do anything but smile? Gods help him, he’s so willingly weak for her. 

 

She’s just about to stumble over the edge of a carpet when Niles manages to catch her with one hand braced on her shoulder. With the other he lays his fingertips overtop the steamy teapot to spare it an untimely end. Just like that she looks up at him, peers up from under long, lush lashes. “N-Niles! Thank you. I’ve brought you something to drink.”

 

She looks pleasantly surprised that the tea didn’t end up splattered between them. Then her tiny smile breaks through her surprise, and his heart melts. Trying to smirk instead of just swoon is harder at that moment than it ever has been. No one told him being in love would be so compromising. Every breath she takes is like a personal attack against him, and he's captivated anew.

 

“You brought two cups,” He says coolly as ever. Thank goodness his poker face hasn't failed him yet. In response, Felicia blinks. Her gaze flitters down to the tray, and the back up to Niles. Pink roses blossom in her cheeks—oh what a good girl to blush for him—and then she clears her throat. 

 

“Well, I was hoping… you might want some company for your tea.” She weaves out of his arms and cautiously sets the tray down on the table he's been working on. For just a moment she stops and looks at the maps. Her eyes scour over them and she bites her lower lip. Probably because she’s trying to decipher just what they are, but quite honestly it feels like a direct assault on his restraint. If she has any opinions on the maps she doesn't say a word. Instead, she pours some of the piping tea into the cups. 

 

While he sips his tea Niles leans casually against the table. Maybe because he’s trying to lure her in. She’s must feel this way too, right? Is he on her mind even half as much as she’s on his? Does she forget how to think when he’s in the room? He watches Felicia lift her cup to her (soft) lips and blow the steam away. 

 

Of course, his mind thinks about Felicia all the time now. It can take a short break from that to think about the tea he’s drinking. It only takes him a moment to process that this is a blend he hasn’t had before. It’s like drinking in a warm evening in front of a fire. He likes it. “This has cinnamon in it?” 

 

Felicia sputters a little bit before she sets her tea down to nod. “Yes! Cloves too, and a bit of milk. I came up with this blend myself, because… Oh, well, I thought you might like it. ...Do you?” 

 

Niles tucks away the fact that she came up with an entire blend of tea just to suit him. He’ll have to add that to the list of reasons why she’s far too good for him. He pretends to look thoughtful while he decides, but the corners of his mouth betray him with a tiny smile. He really does like it. He even likes the splash of milk. But instead of saying that upfront he says, “It’s nice, but it could use a little something sweet to go with it.” 

 

“O-oh! Of course! I should have brought you something to eat anyway, I knew you skipped breakfast again,” She steps around the table and moves past him with swift steps. “I’ll get you a pastry! I know we baked some this morning, and—“ 

 

Niles barely has time to reach out and catch her wrist before she literally walks out the door. The smile on his face has widened substantially. She’s just  _ precious _ . He doesn’t want a pastry. She looks at her wrist for just a split second, calculating why it might be caught up in his grip. Long enough for Niles to set his tea down and pull her back to him. She lands with a gentle thud against him. She braces her hands cautiously on his chest. “Niles?” 

 

Her question gets muted. It’s fun to play these games with her, it’s fun to see what goes over her head and what doesn’t. It’s more fun when he can explain what he really meant. He tilts her chin up and catches her lips in a kiss he’s been thinking about since the moment she strolled in here. She tastes just as sweet as he’d imagined. Her mouth is soft and willing and he can almost feel her realize what he meant before she speaks up, breath on his lips, “Oh! I can help you with that.” 

 

“Yes, I think you can,” Niles replies. She kisses him again, and he’s pleasantly surprised to find she’s found her confidence. His lovely little lady, far too good for him, but she stoops to his level because she’s some sort of fool. He’s so very grateful for that. 

 

She reaches up and holds his face in her hands. Her fingertips are cold, they always are, but Niles always feels warm under her touch. He nips her lower lip and she opens up for him, gives him anything he wants.

 

She’s perfect. She’s perfect and when she’s breathless and Niles can nearly feel the steam coming off  _ them _ she nuzzles his nose with the tip of her own and wraps her arms snuggly around his neck. “That’s what you wanted, right? Because I really can go get you a pastry…” 

 

Niles snickers. “I don’t need a pastry, luv. You already do too much for me.” He’s happiest with her when she’s right here where he can hold her, anyway. Her arms slide down from his neck and lay over his chest, and he tries not to tease her because it’s taken her so long to learn to be bold with him. That she’s laying her fingertips on his exposed skin is growth; he’s gently encouraged her time and again that he’s hers to touch. 

 

(He wouldn’t dream of saying that to anyone else.) 

 

Felicia kisses him again and he encourages it. Niles finds that the world is full of problems. There’s nowhere he can go to avoid that, but when he’s being kissed like this none of those problems seem so bad. They get lost in this moment they’re weaving together. He’s savoring every second he has the sweet taste of her breath on his lips. It’s only mere moments before the part of Felicia that is nervous is replaced by the part of Felicia that longs for more. She arches her back to press closer to him. Their bodies come together, her breasts squish against his, and she makes the cutest, tiniest moan when he gently slips his leg between her thighs. 

 

He turns his head to catch what’s exposed of her neck in a kiss. She gasps—oh what a pretty sound—but she tilts her head for him. Her ponytail falls to one side and it’s perfectly out of the way for Niles to reach behind her and unclip the clasp that holds the collar of her dress shut. She reaches behind her to catch it but all her hand does is brush against his while he pops open one silver button after another. Just far enough down her back that he can slide his palm between the fabric and her skin. She shivers while he trails his fingertips up her spine, and then he pushes part of her dress past her shoulder. This time she does catch it in the front. “Niles!” She hisses. “I can’t be undressed  _ here _ !” 

 

Ah, yes. They’re in that little library after all. “I don’t need to undress you,” He mumbles into longer kisses down her neck. He sucks at her collar, leaves behind a pink welt to cover up later. When he’s satisfied with it he pulls her dress back into place. A shame, because her rosy skin is so pretty when it’s marked up with love bites. Since he’s accepted her small challenge, however, he bends just enough to scoop her up under her knees.

 

“Niles!” She shrieks and curls herself around his head and shoulders for safety. Does she think he would ever let her fall? She must not realize just how smitten with her he is. He might ruffle her feathers, but he wouldn’t let a breath of harm come to her. He sets her down on the edge of the table safe and sound.

 

“Already screaming my name? I’ve barely even started yet.” Niles steps forward to stand between her thighs. He pushes them open gently and she accommodates him because any protest she once harbored has already died. Her skirt is a little poofy but he’s worked with it before. This is a battle he can easily win. He just pushes the fabric up and out of his way so he can trail the calloused pad of his thumb along her thigh.    
  
He slips his fingertips up, up, up… until he reaches the band of her panties. He easily sides them between the fabric and her skin, but then he makes a show of hesitating. “Ah, yes. You asked me not to undress you.” He draws it out in a voice riddled with so much affection it almost outweighs his lighter, teasing tone. But she did make a request, and he’s happy to oblige. He leaves her panties right where they’re at, and instead pushes her thighs open wider.

 

Felicia is starting to whimper before his tongue even touches her. Or, her panties that is. He draws his tongue in a slow stripe up between her legs. The second time he does it, it turns into a full-blown moan. Music to his ears, really. 

 

His tongue dampens the fabric but he’s happy to report her arousal does a fine job of helping him with that. It’s not the same, of course. He can’t taste her nearly as well, but his pride swells up while she lifts her hips for more contact. At least they’re enjoying the game.

 

He can hear the thud of where she drops her arms over her head on the table. She bends up her knees and relaxes her legs open. What a good girl, so willing, so wanting. And then, like clockwork, she says “Please? Please, please.” 

 

“Anything for you,” Niles promises. He snags the fabric of her underwear on his finger and pulls it out of his way so he can properly kiss her clit. She falls apart under him bit by bit. Niles can feel every bone in her body turn into jelly. “Is this what you wanted, darling?” Niles asks.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Felicia answers. She’s shy, it’s sweet. When he talks to her she always answers, but her cheeks flush dark and he loves to look at her like that. It’s a shame he’s too busy with this task to get a good look at her face. He’s sure it’s gorgeous, twisted up in naughty ecstasy. 

 

“I think you like this,” Niles says. Being out in the open where anyone could walk in, that is. He stops talking to hum gently, right on her clit, but then he follows that up with a long, slow lick. Felicia, in turn, gasps and bucks her hips up into his mouth. How can he do anything but reward that? Happily, he continues. Diligently! Right where she likes it best until she breaks.

 

It’s beautiful to watch Felicia break like this. She gets so tense. The poor thing clamps her thighs shut like she’s frozen stiff and her joints no longer work. One of her arms is still draped back over her head. The other is drawn close to her chest so she can bite down on her own knuckle to keep her silence. 

 

Niles wouldn’t mind if she let it out. She could scream loud and proud so that everyone in this castle knows exactly what they’re up to. Then again, he loves her for the way she fights it. She tries to mute herself by biting back how she feels but that makes it all the sweeter when her pretty moans make it to his ears. 

 

Even sweeter than  _ that _ , though, is the way her fingers gently side down to curl up in his hair when she’s through. Her thighs twitch, but then her legs gently relax. Instead of being bent up on the table she crosses her ankles around Niles’s back and she sighs something dreamy and so content.

 

Niles shifts so he can bend over her. Just to hug her around her waist. He lays his ear against her chest and listens to her catch her breath. Slowly, in and out, until her heart is calm and gentle as ever. “I’m going to be fired if you keep doing this.” 

 

Niles snorts. He lets his eye slide closed and he relaxes there… and wouldn’t it be nice to take a nap with her? Her hand leaves his hair while she stretches her back. Then, abruptly, he hears a dirty word come out of her pretty mouth… and the teacup from earlier shatters on the floor. He chuckles before he even opens his eye to look at what she just knocked over. He already knows.

 

“Oh no!” She gasps. Right away her hands fly up to clap over her mouth.  _ “Niles!” _ Her voice is an accusation! She pushes on him to get him out of the way and he lets her go because he knows there’s no stopping her now. She fumbles to straighten out her clothes on her way over to inspect the damage.

 

“What did  _ I _ do?” Niles asks. After all, he’s not the one who knocked a perfectly innocent cup of tea on the floor. But he crouches down to pick up the broken shards before she can cut her hand on it or something. Felicia looks up into his eye through those pretty, thick lashes again. A smile breaks out over her lips. Then she laughs in this ugly, snorty way that makes Niles’s heart melt for her all over again. She’s perfectly adorable.

 

“This is all my fault,” Felicia says.

 

“Yes, it is.” 

 

“I’m hopeless!”

 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

 

Felicia smiles wider. She puts her hand on the back of Niles’s neck and pulls him close to kiss his forehead. Not even a whole, sweet heartbeat later she’s on her feet. “I’ll get this cleaned up, so you can get back to work. Oh! And I thought I saw more old maps like these in a storage closet too--I’ll bring them for you.” 

 

“If you insist,” Niles hums. “Though I think I might miss you.” 

 

She looks so cute with that blush but even cuter with the wide smile that comes with it. “Then I’ll hurry back to you.” If she were to just say that every time they parted ways, Niles already knows he would be the luckiest man in Nohr. 

 

"If that's the case I'll count the seconds," he says. Maybe he actually will. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for my deer, deer friend and I loved it so so much and this ship is so cute and i love niles and i love felicia pls enjoy thanks. xoxo


End file.
